


Morning Routine

by ParapluiePliant



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Prompt Fic, Tiny Bit of Angst at the End, Tumblr Prompt, family life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParapluiePliant/pseuds/ParapluiePliant
Summary: Based on the following headcanon: Bellamy was actually adored by his father. As a baby Bellamy’s dad used to brag about him everywhere he went and he even picked out the name Bellamy for him.Bellamy's father took pride and joy in his newborn son. Caring for Bellamy in the morning was one of his favourite activities of the day, if not to say a privilege.Their morning routine was something he wanted to keep as long as possible. Yet, everything has come to an end someday.





	

6 a.m. The signs on the alarm clock at his bedside shimmered greenly in the dim light. It was time for him to rise and shine. He, like many others on the Ark, were about to start into a new day full of responsibilities that revolved around keeping their home alive; be it by maintaining

all the different mechanical parts that kept their sanctuary around the orbit of Earth or be it by maintaining what was left of a functional society, governing and educating the last survivors of the human race.

 

Slowly, not to wake his wife who lay next to him, he tried to get out of the bed by freeing himself cautiously from the entangled sheets. When his bare naked feet met the cold, hard metal floor, he was overcome with a sudden hurry to put on his socks and boots. Taking a look at the crib in the corner of the room, he dismissed the boots immediately though. The stomping sound would be far too loud during his morning routine.

 

As if the child had noticed his father’s gaze, a small gurgling sound was to be heard. It was fascinating to observe how such a plain and simple sound could set off a chain reaction within mere seconds. The previous soft snorts of his wife had abruptly stopped and were replaced by an exhausted sigh when she tried to get up.

 

“No, I got this. Go back to sleep”, her husband assured her. With a content sound, hidden within a sleepy mumbling, she lay back. It gave her husband enough time to get fully on his feet and the chance to round their bed before she could drift back into sleep. Bending forward, he pressed a kiss to her forehead, whispering “Remember? My son, my responsibility. Especially in the morning.”

 

With an amused smile, he turned around and took the last few steps to the crib where his son watched him with an attentive face and curious eyes. A wave of overwhelming pride and joy was washing over him, leaving a fondness and affection for his son that was probably unrivaled by any fathers’ feelings for their child on the Ark. Dark locks crowned the chubby, yet healthy face. They both shared the same dark complexions that served as a canvas for a million tiny galaxies made of freckles. Yet, they functioned only as a frame for the two bright stars that were the hazelnut coloured windows of his soul.

 

Suddenly, the intercom flickered and a man around his age appeared on screen.

 

“Sinclair, hey!”

 

“Blake! Good to see you! Gotta be quick. I know you’ve quit maintenance ages ago but we have a problem here and we could need some additional hands. You are by far the most experienced when it comes to keeping the airlocks working.”

 

“What about Reyes? He might be a young mechanic but I heard he is quite a talent. And I have a history test prepared and scheduled for my 9am class. Don’t wanna be late or the younglings get _creative_.”

 

Sinclair seemed to be nervous, an impression the flickering of the intercom only increased.

“Reyes is already in. It’s just that the new Senior Enviromental Engineer Griffin recommended you to be part of the team. Seems to be something bigger this time and they don’t want to risk anything. Please, Blake! Don’t let me hangin’.”

 

Theoretically, he had some time at hand. However, he had promised his wife (and yet unborn son at that time) to quit maintenance after he had gotten seriously injured during one of his last jobs. The incident had occured when he had tried to help freeing one of his co-worker’s arms entrapped in a malfunctioning automatic door, getting his own hand injured in the process. In the aftermath, his hand had never really healed and doing any sorts of fine tunings had become impossible. Disastrous if you wanted to work in maintenace.

 

It was a job that could be really dangerous at times but it was at the same time one of the best payed jobs apart from being a guard. Down here on Factory Station, for many families it was worth the risk. He had been fairly lucky though that the former history teacher had died of old age only a few weeks later which gave him the chance to work in a profession that coincided with his biggest interests – history and old myths.

 

Now he was standing in his quarters, torn between two decisions. Helping those in need when they asked for help was one of his key principles; a philosophy a lot of people on the Ark have already forgotten a long time ago. And who could blame them? Another philosophy by which he lived by was not to break any promises. Staying away from maintenance was such a promise he was about to break if he were to give in to Sinclair’s plea.

 

He looked at this son questioningly. “What do you think, little man?”

 

His sons’s face lit up, wiggling in excited anticipation because his father was asking him for help, not the other way round as ususal. “Da!”, the boy exclaimed with conviction and a certainty that made his father chuckle. As if to emphasise his opinion, the tiny little hands of his son tried to reach the intercom vividly.

 

With a huffing laugh, his father tenderly tousled his son’s hair. “You’re right, Bellamy! What kind of man am I to deny a friend my help?”

 

Turning back to Sinclair, he said “Give me ten minutes and I’ll be there. Tell them to prepare everything to head out when I arrive. I am just going to give Bellamy his morning routine and I’ll be there.”

 

Sinclair looked instantly relieved. “Blake, I owe you. You’re saving us some trouble. See you later. And thank you.”  The intercom went black and a heavy silence filled the room for a moment.

 

“And now back to you, Bellamy.” Upon hearing his name, a happy sound escaped his son. Carefully, as if he feared to hurt him, Bellamy’s father cradled his son in his arms, making his way to the kitchen.

 

Living in Factory Station meant that you had to make ends meet and that your quarters were far from being luxurious. And yet, it was everything he had ever needed in his life. He took Bellamy’s milk bottle from the small sink and filled it half with a nutritious liquid before heating it in a tiny pot.

 

 

Once, upon doing some research for his history class, he had been granted some time on the Ark’s closed archives. Sorting through remains of the world before the apocalypse and while looking through some piles of old books and files, he stumbled upon a name from an author long forgotten by the world. He didn’t know what the book was about but he had taken an instant liking to the author’s name.

 

Bellamy.

 

It had been his idea to name him after said author. The name had instantly evoked a picture of someone strong and at the same time soft and tender in him. Pretty much like the sound of the name itself. Traits his father wished for his son to develop in the future. Life on the Ark could be cruel at times. Yet, for some it was considered a cheap price for the chance of survival. He hoped that his son would be strong enough to withstand any hardship he might encounter in life and that he would still stay tender to those he loved and cherished. It was something not everyone on the Ark was able to manage later in life, especially down here at Factory Station.

 

The water had begun to boil in the meantime, the sign to take Bellamy’s bottle out of the pot and to let it cool down a bit before feeding him. Checking his diaper to bridge the waiting time sounded like a good idea. Opening the diaper, Bellamy immediately started to become restless. With his tiny legs firm on the table, he tried to lift himself up, only to thud back onto the surface with a soft sound. Other children might have been already discouraged by the failed attempt but not Bellamy. It only spurred him on to try it again.

 

Observing his sons’s eagerness to help his father change the diaper made him grin from ear to ear. Bellamy was a smart one, a fast learner, always observing his surroundings, imitating others and picking up a few things here and there. It was his way to learn and he was a lot further in his development than other children his age. This might have been one of the reasons his father never let a chance slip to brag about him.

 

His colleagues might have been already fed up with it but he frankly didn’t care. It was only yesterday when he told them how Bellamy had solved a jigsaw puzzle all on his own. One that had been more advanced than those suited for his age. Or a few weeks ago when he told them that Bellamy had been able to detect the right spools of thread when his mother asked him to by naming their colour. Whenever he talked about Bellamy, his face lit up with such a glee that even if people were at the brink of being annoyed by it, they couldn’t bring themselves to shut him up. They rather smiled with a knowing and amused grin.

 

His pupils however were more than interested in hearing new stories about Bellamy and always asked about him. He even had to deny their wish to bring Bellamy with him for a day but promised that he might change his opinion when they would unexpectedly excel at their exams this year. And even if not, he had thought by himself, he would have finally had an excuse not to part with his son in the morning, thus giving Aurora a day just for herself. Two birds with one stone.

 

Resuming what he had initially started, he wrapped Bellamy neatly into a new diaper before putting him into his leaf-green baby suit. Drinking eagerly, the cooled down bottle didn’t last long either and not long after that, Bellamy’s breath started to even out while his father was rocking him back and forth back to sleep. All the while, he was telling him stories about heroic gods, delightful myths and describing him the vast lands of ancient Rome.

 

“And did I tell you about Augustus? He was a great emperor. And Caesar’s step-son who took his place after his death. But the title didn’t really matter to him. He had something that was far more important to him, something that has become unusual and forbidden on the Ark. Augustus, you know, had a sister and...”

 

He suddenly stopped, noticing that Bellamy wasn’t listening anymore. His father took a few moments looking at Bellamy being sound asleep and the way his small stomach rose and fell with every breath. Another wave of pure affection was about to overwhelm him when the intercom flickered to life again.

 

“We’re ready and set, Blake. The only one missing is you.”

 

“Sorry. Be right there.” As fast as Sinclair had appeared, he was already gone the next moment.

 

Not to disturb his sleep, he put Bellamy back into the crib, fondly tugging him into a sheet with a mythological winged figure on it. His wife Aurora, a seamstress known for her excellent needle work, had made it during the months of her pregnancy, waiting for their little wonder to made its way into the world.

 

The moment he wanted to stand up and turn around, Bellamy gripped his father’s finger that was still tenderly stroking his little face.

 

“Daddy loves you too, Bellamy. I am proud of you and I know you’ll be fine. See you later, little man.” With his father’s words, Bellamy had loosened his grip but it felt as if it had just been relocated, now seizing hold of his father’s heart instead. He was hit by an aching feeling he couldn’t really place and which he wouldn’t be able to shake off so easily during the rest of the day.

 

With a last look at his small family, he wiggled his finger finally free, leaving the quarters to meet Sinclair and the rest of the maintenance group. It would be a hard day for sure. He was already thinking about himself returning home in the evening, his wife doing magic with thread and needle and Bellamy building Empires with his wooden cubes on the floor. It ellicited a broad smile from him that had nothing against the dim electrical lights in the halls of the Ark.

 

With a more light-hearted step and something to look forward to, he entered the maintenance area. They told him that it would go quick with him as an expert and his 9am class would take place without any delay. The system had already shown some failures in the past but at this point it was nothing out of the ordinary. They suspected that it was only one of the usual failures which could be easily solved with a few skilled mechanics. And as far as he could tell, the team consisted of quite some competent people which would render the task at hand to a mere routine check-up.

 

So, what could go possibly wrong?

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it. :)
> 
> Initially, it wasn't planned to let it end on such a sad note. Implying what might have happened to Bellamy's father was something that just popped up in my head and later, I decided to roll with it.


End file.
